User talk:Matias Arana
Hi, welcome to Prison Break Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Season 4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 14:12, 25 April 2009 RE: Help Of course I accept your help. Do you want some rights here, you will get them. I know I can trust you and I'm glad that you wanna help. I would say: It's great to have you back :) --Station7 21:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) However I don't like article comments and I'm fine with badges. Badges are great on Wiki's, so we can go with that.--Station7 21:40, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I can't just agree with article comments, they are making it a "stupid" article is my meaning. And badges they are really great. I would say, let's go with the badges and I give you Sysop rights.--Station7 21:44, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad that we're on 1 line. Really, I mean. Also great to know that you was here from 2008 and make a come back.--Station7 21:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) You're Bureaucrat now, a little weird, heh that we talked about in 5 minutes and you're bureaucrat already :) --Station7 21:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Again I agree with you, I asked this on a blog from me, but there was no repsponse and I don't know how to make a new logo and a new skin is also cool.--Station7 21:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Good job.--Station7 10:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) A man with a real word. You say what happened and a few days later it happened. Great, I'm sure I could left the Wiki 2 weeks without myself. It's great to have someone like you here as Bureaucrat. Good job.--Station7 17:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Could you doing more of those awesome edits?--Station7 20:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey I think it's just waiting until I have vacation and then you can take it over. For now, I don't nothing at the moment.--Station7 06:06, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Michael Scofield/Kills Hey there Matias, we're editing every killcount. For example, Brad Bellick said that it would be alright if they used the pipe so that he could sacrifice himself. Michael, Lincoln and Sucre all agreed and so this is count as killcount. I hope you agree, because they could save him.--Station7 14:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm not going on vacation Hey there Matias, I'm not going on my vacation. My grandpa doesn't feel me right, my sister doesn't feel herself good and me to. So we stay here.--Station7 16:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm going on vacation You think probaly is going on vacation or not? Yes, I'm going on vacation, but we stay in Holland. So you take the Wiki a week over and don't delete anything, before discussing with me.--Station7 18:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. You need to fix the text on your main page, which is currently white on white background and unreadable. You may find the Wikia Forums a good place to ask if you need help with it. Let me know when that is sorted and I'll look at the wiki for the rest of the spotlight criteria. -- Wendy (talk) 03:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) If you come back If you come back, I won't remove your userrights.--Station7 20:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks :) Although they can't be removed (because I'm a bcrat now), I appreciate it. I'm very bussy atm, so I'll probably edit eventually. Take care, --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 20:54, October 11, 2010 (UTC)